


Origami Shenanigans

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1000 cranes, Adorable revenge, Fluff, M/M, Origami, Origami Dinosaurs, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam finds a way to get back at Gabriel for leaving all of these....things on his desk.





	Origami Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Teatimeforme
> 
> So... because reasons... Origami AU! Gabriel has been folding paper dinosaurs and hiding them all over Sam's office and desk- they're everywhere! Over time, Sam learns to fold a simple crane and one crane becomes one thousand cranes. One morning Gabriel comes in to find his desk covered in cranes, 999 to be exact. Once Sam hears Gabriel freaking out, he comes over laughing and places the thousandth crane perfectly atop his head, nesting it in the golden flood of hair.

Oh god, and it’s like an ever-escalating thing with the dinosaurs too.  Like at first it’s just one, and Sam grins when he sees it, but then they start suddenly moving his keyboard, and pretending to eat his monitor, and each other….and it’s just like…HE LIKES IT, BUT AT THE SAME TIME…

  
It’s driving him nuts that he has to clean his desk up every single morning.  So, like the normal human being he is, he asks Gabriel to stop.

  
However that only escalates it.  

  
He comes in the next morning and his desk is COVERED.  Trees, dinosaurs, fucking foliage, a mutilated dino with red sharpie drawn all over simulating blood and a T-Rex with a bloody mouth.  

  
Sam stares at it for a good couple of minutes and just looks at Gabriel.  He just shakes his head and starts to clean it up.  Part of him feels bad, crumpling up Gabriel’s hard work, but he can’t LEAVE it on his desk either.  So, he dumps it into the recycle bin.  

  
And it just continues on, for WEEKS.  Sam muses that Gabriel must just do non-stop origami whenever he gets home.  Eventually, Sam decides to fight fire with fire.  He starts making cranes.  

  
There’s supposedly a wish he gets after he makes a thousand, so he just thinks of the look on Gabriel’s face as he imagines dumping 1,000 cranes on top of him and keeps folding.  And folding.  And folding.  

  
It takes him three and a half weeks of almost non-stop folding.  Dean calls him obsessed.  Gabriel asks if he’s okay.  Sam just focuses on his task.  One thousand.  

  
The day he folds his nine hundred and ninetieth, he stops before he grabs the next piece of paper and starts piling all the cranes into a massive garbage bag.  He fills two bags and comes in late to work, and approaches Gabriel’s desk.  

  
He lets Gabriel look at him for a second, golden eyes going wide before he upends the bag and dumps it all over Gabriel and his desk.  As soon as Gabriel blinks at him and starts to move, he dumps the second.  

  
Now Gabriel is sputtering and flailing a little.  Sam takes joy in his surprise and takes the last piece of paper out of his pocket and folds quickly.  His last crane sits in his hand and he puts it on the very top of Gabriel’s head, tucking it carefully into Gabriel’s hair.  He closes his eyes and makes his wish.  

  
Sam opens his eyes and looks down to find Gabriel staring at him with just, sheer, unabashed joy.  

  
“Marry me,” Gabriel whispers.  

  
Sam laughs, his entire face lighting up as he leans in.  “I demand at least dinner first, all the dinos getting to chow down on each other made me hungry.”  

  
Gabriel just lights up and he reaches out and tugs Sam in by his tie.  Definitely a keeper.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com](http://sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find more Sabriel Fluff Friday fics there!


End file.
